


Chciałbym wam przedstawić

by Migotek



Series: Chciałbym wiele rzeczy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Godric's Hallow, M/M, My First Fanfic, Potter's Tomb, Wind - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migotek/pseuds/Migotek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prezent ode mnie, dla mnie na "Coming Out Day".<br/>Harry postanawia powiedzieć rodzicom o sobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chciałbym wam przedstawić

Mocny podmuch wiatru zgarnął liście, kiedy dwóch młodych mężczyzn pojawiło się znikąd. Niższy złapał za łokieć tego drugiego i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę opuszczonego cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka. Harry Potter musiał zastanowić się, przy której uliczce był grób jego rodziców. Po chwili przystanęli przy grobie Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Złapali się za ręce, w pocieszającym geście.  
\- Mamo, Tato chciałbym wam przedstawić osobę dzięki, której odkryłem kim naprawdę jestem, która pokazała mi jak powinien wyglądać prawdziwy dom, z którą bez względu na wszystko pogodzę się i dojdę do porozumienia. Poznajcie Ronalda Weasleya, mojego cudownego chłopaka i przyjaciela.


End file.
